Kiburi
Kiburi is one of the three secondary antagonists of The Lion Guard with Janja and Ushari (behind Scar). He is a male crocodile that is banished from the Pride Lands with his three loyal crocodiles to the Outlands. He is a member of Scar's army. Appearance Kiburi is a long, sleek reptile with large, sharp teeth and patterns emerging from under his tail along with two dark green spots under his chin. A dark green rims his eyes and is also present on the back of his head. He has three green markings on the side of his ribs. His underbelly is light green. Running along the end of his tail is green stripes. Personality Kiburi is an arrogant and egotistical crocodile who believes that violence is the solution to every problem and who dislikes the notions of sharing and compromises, much like Makuu did before becoming a responsible leader. Kiburi is also very disrespectful and ill-mannered of Makuu's authority, just like Makuu did not respect the authority of the previous crocodile leader, Pua. Unlike Makuu, Kiburi is shown to be foolhardy and overconfident to the point where he fails to think things through, as shown when he challenges Makuu to a Mashindano and tries to assassinate Simba, only to have both backfire and end up not only banished from the float by Makuu, but the Pride Lands by Simba. He also appreciates the intellect of others like Ushari. Kiburi seems to have resentment for Simba, refusing to listen to him and is quick to turn to assassinating him when the notion is suggested to him. He is also far more power-hungry than Makuu, who simply wanted to be the leader of the float and tried to take over only the watery areas of the Pride Lands before he reformed. As shown in the episodes The Little Guy and The Kilio Valley Fire, Kiburi doesn't like singing (which is ironic considering the fact that he’s voiced by a well-known singer). History The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Kiburi is seen following his float to their hibernation cave, while being watched over by the Lion Guard, to make sure no one disturbs them. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie While trying to stop a herd of Sable Antelopes, Ono guides them into a dead-end canyon, where Makuu's Float is resting. The stampede causes the cave to tremble and wakes up the entire float. Upon learning that Ono is the reason of why they're now awake, Kiburi immediately threatens to eat him but Makuu stops him. Although Makuu is willing to listen to the Lion Guard's suggestions, Kiburi is not so willing. After warning Kiburi, Makuu leaves to speak with King Simba and orders his float to stay put until his return. But Kiburi refuses to do so and decides that the crocodile way is to take the water they need regardless, and the crocodiles follow him out. After scaring some animals away from their water source, Kion tracks down Kiburi and the two get into a brief fight until Makuu arrives with Simba and angrily orders Kiburi to stop. The Lion Guard proceed to direct them to a new watering hole. But the watering hole is cramped and uncomfortable and Kiburi demands more. Whilst Makuu is still grateful for the compromise, Kiburi challenges him to a Mashindano for leadership, to which Makuu agrees. Ushari, having heard about the events from Shupavu who has been spying on the crocs, reports this to Scar, who orders him to trick Kiburi just before the Mashindano, into thinking that if he can take down Simba, it will leave the Pride Lands to the crocodiles' leadership. Gathering up three other crocodiles, Kiburi agrees and sends Tamka, Nduli and one other to attack Simba while he fights Makuu in the Mashindano. Despite putting up a good fight, Kiburi is ultimately defeated by Makuu. Upon noticing that Simba has vanished, he proudly announces that his crocodiles took down King Simba during the Mashindano and that the Pride Lands now belongs to the crocodiles. But when Simba arrives, he is fully aware that Kiburi was behind the plot, which the Lion Guard foiled. When Makuu passes punishment over to Simba, he approaches Kiburi and announces that he and his followers are now exiled from the Pride Lands. Kiburi tries to protest but is denied any reasoning, and leaves the Pride Lands, promising that they haven't heard the last of him. In the Outlands, Kiburi finds Ushari coiled up asleep. He angrily confronts him. Ushari is relaxed and, when Kiburi asks why he shouldn't eat him, the cobra calmly persuades the crocodile to let him show him something very, very special. He leads the crocodiles to the Outlands Volcano, where Kiburi is at first unimpressed until Scar reveals himself. After assuring Kiburi that they're all friends in the Outlands, he starts to explain how he has a plan, to gather all the Outlanders and take over the Pride Lands again. The Little Guy After concocting a plan, Njano speaks to Kiburi about Hodari, someone who was turned down by Makuu and now wishes to join his float instead. When Hodari appears, Kiburi is shocked to see that he's a gecko and not a crocodile. He goes along with the plan, though tells Hodari that he still needs to pass a test. Hodari already knows about the Traditional Crocodile Initiation Spar, and Kiburi calls forth Tamka to challenge him. Just before they engage in combat, Kiburi orders Tamka to let him win. He does as commanded, and Hodari is overjoyed to be confirmed as a member of Kiburi's float. His new leader then leads his float to the Pride Lands. When they enter, the Lion Guard are quick to approach the float, demanding to know why they have returned to the Pride Lands. Kiburi states that he's just visiting, introducing them to their newest member, Hodari. He tries to use this to his advantage since he is friends with both his float and the Lion Guard, but Kion still orders them to leave. Kiburi succumbs to his order and leads his float away. Back in the Outlands, Kiburi's float devises a new plan - to attack Makuu before the Lion Guard even know they're in the Pride Lands. Suddenly, Hodari returns having cut all ties with the Lion Guard, though Tamka doubts how helpful he can be at this stage. However, Kiburi still sees potential and asks Hodari to share the moves he learned from Makuu's float. He obliges and also let's slip about an injury Makuu recently sustained. Kiburi states that information will be useful. They return to the Pride Lands once more, waiting for the Lion Guard to leave Makuu's float. When they do so, Kiburi leads his float into battle. With Makuu still injured, Kiburi quickly takes the upper hand in combat, and pins Makuu down. Hodari notices that Makuu is in peril, and asks Beshte to get him close, hopping onto his snout. When he arrives, Hodari hops onto Kiburi's snout and calls for Makuu to use the Wide Tail Spin, allowing him to be free. Makuu then uses his tail to knock Kiburi away. Kiburi picks himself up, warning Makuu that it's not over. But Kion proceeds to use his Roar of the Elders, sending Kiburi and his float back home. The Scorpion's Sting Under Scar's order, Kiburi and his float attack the Lion Guard as they make their way to the Outlands Volcano. But Kion orders Beshte to clear the way, and the hippo promptly bashes into Tamka, causing a chain effect which ends with the float in the water. Later, he and his float trap the Lion Guard in the volcano, with the rest of Scar's army. They corner the Lion Guard over a platform above the volcano, and Kiburi even takes a snap at Ono. But when the Lion Guard can't think of a way out, Kion uses his Roar to force the crocodiles away. The Kilio Valley Fire Kiburi's float starts attacking Ma Tembo's Herd with the hyenas and the jackals during a fire in Kilio Valley. The Pride Lands loses Kilo Valley and the Army of Scar stays there. Scar orders them to stay there but Kiburi questions this causing him to say that it's all part of his plan to take over the Pride Lands. Everyone says that this place is a dump causing Janja, Reirei and Mzingo to sing about how they will run this dump. When they look over to Kiburi he says that he doesn't sing. They continue their fighting on who will run the dump and he is finally seen one last time by Ono arguing with the other villains on who should lead the burnt valley. Undercover Kinyonga Kiburi and his float are confirmed to be still living in Kilio Valley with the jackals by Ono. Friends *His Float *Tamka *Nduli *Scar *Ushari *Janja *Cheezi *Chungu *Nne *Tano *Shupavu *Njano *Nyeusi *Waza *Nyata *Reirei *Goigoi *Dogo's Siblings *Mzingo *Mwoga *Male Vulture *Kenge *Sumu Minions *Tamka *Nduli *Hodari (formerly) Enemies *Makuu *Male Crocodile *Simba *Kion *Fuli *Beshte *Ono *Bunga *Nala *Kiara *Hodari *Makini *Ma Tembo *Mtoto *Zito *Mtoto's Mom *Johari *Zigo Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Crocodiles Kiburi Kiburi Category:Villains Category:Outlanders